Benutzer:Lucie Owen
Ich bin süß, frech, manschmal naiv und total freundlich. Ich bin eine tolle Freundin, weil man sich immer auf mich verlassen kann. Ich liebe Tiere und Animes, außerdem bin ich verückt ...nach Schokolade! Gibt es etwas besseres als süße, leckere Schokolade? Ja. One Piece. Die geilste Animeserie ever! Aber ich mag auch Pokemon, Chobits, Elfenlied, Black Butler, Soul Eater, Inu Yasha, Hetalia, Beelzebub, Detectiv Conan und Avatar. Mein Lieblings Charakter aus One Piece ist Zorro, aber Sanji, Ruffy und Ace finde ich auch süß. Es gibt Tage da bin ich total happy, an anderen bin ich einfach nur sauer oder traurig und an wieder anderen liebe ich einfach alles was cute ist. Ich weiß ich bin ein bisschen verück und leider sehr schüchtern. Ich liebe meine Freunde, denn sie sind für mich der größte Schatz der Welt. Ein 15 Jahre altes Mädchen hält die Hand ihres 1-jährigen Sohnes. Die Menschen nennen sie eine Schlampe, niemand weiß, dass sie mit 13 vergewaltigt wurde. Die Leute nennen einen Mann fett. Niemand weiß, dass er eine schwere Krankheit hat, durch die er übergewichtig ist. Die Leute nennen einen alten Mann hässlich. Niemand weiß, dass er eine schwere Verletzung im Gesicht hatte, die er während des Kampfes für unser Land im Krieg bekommen hat. Kopiere das, wenn du gegen Mobbing und Stereotypen bist. Ich wette 95 % werden es nicht tun. Was wird aus dem... ...Mädchen, dass Du fett genannt hast? Sie hat jetzt Magersucht. ...Jungen, zu dem Du gesagt hast "geh doch sterben"? Er ist gesprungen. ...Mädchen, von dem Du sagtest, dass sie viel zu überdreht & laut sei? Sie lachte - um nicht zu weinen. Jetzt sitzt sie in der Ecke und ritzt sich wieder einmal. Man sollte aufpassen was man sagt! Ein Mensch hält psychisch nur begrenzt viel aus! Das eine mal wo DU ihn/sie beleidigst, könnte das eine Mal zu viel sein. Kopiere das wenn du gegen Mobbing bist! Und ich wette nur 0,9% werden dies tun. Normal girls... Normal girls want to marry princes, we want to marry killers. Normal girls play dress up, we cosplay. Normal girls eat ice-cream when depressed, we eat Cheesecake/Waffles. Normal girls wouldn't ever go to woods at night, we go searching for slenderman. Normal girls freak out over a broken nail, we freak out over a broken knife. Normal girls wear bows, we wear Beanies. Normal girls say weird, we say cool. Normal girls ask "why did you do that?", we say " you shouldn't have done that ". Normal girls say " Go to hell!", we say GO.TO.SLEEP. Normal girls say Link, we say BEN.DROWNED. Normal girls think Jeff is ugly, we think he is beautiful. Normal girls say cannibal, we say Eyeless Jack. Normal girls say "go die in a hole", we say " you've met with a terrible fate." Normal girls fan girl over band boys, we fan girl psycho killers. Normal girls will ignore this, Creppypastas will share. NOW GO SPREAD THE WORLD!!! Meine 10 Lieblingsschauspieler: 1. Tom Hiddlestone ♥ 2. Benedict Cumberbatch ♥ 3. Martin Freeman ♥ 4. Andrew Scott ♥ 5. Orlando Bloom 6. Tom Ellis 7. Rupert Graves 8. Robert Downey jr. 9. Jeremy Renner 10. Chris Hemsworth Meine Liblingssänger und -sängerinnen: 1. Phil Collins 1. Katy Perry 2. Ed Sheeran 2. Lady Gaga 3. Elvis Presley 3. Oonagh Meine Liblingscreeps: 1. Ticci Toby 2. Ben Drowned 3. Jeff the Killer 4. Laughing Jack 5. Eyeless Jack 6. Slenderman 7. Bloody Painter 8. Lost Silver 9. Vergo 10. Yuki Onna